Winged Secrets
by coppercat100
Summary: Max has to hide her wings when she's at school. then she meets a certain drak haired boy who has the same difficulties as her. what will she do. will she reveal her secret? i suck at summareis... FAX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey my three followers! So I suggest you read this over again because I changed the chapter. I hope you like it and Iggy, please do the disclaimer.**

**Iggy: No, I'm not in the story…**

**Me: Fang isn't even in the story yet!**

**Angel: I'll do the disclaimer Coppercat! Okay, so COPPERCAT DOESN'T OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE BOOKS OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Me: Thank you Angel. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Max POV

I woke up feeling the warm sun on my tired face. I so did not want to go to school today. It would just be another day of having to hide my wings. Yeah, that's right. I. Have. Wings. I am the only out of me and my mom who has them and she won't tell me why. The last time I checked, it was exactly normal to have giant bird wings growing out of your back.

Okay so you're all probably wondering "Who is this freaky mutant child speaking to me?" Well, my name is Maximum Ride. I changed my last name from Martinez to Ride because Sally Ride is pretty awesome and Maximum Ride sounds way more awesome than Maximum Martinez. And if you want to keep your head connected to your body, NEVER call me Maximum. It's the name my so-called father Jeb Batchelder picked and he left me and my mom before I could even talk. So now I make everyone call me Max.

Now, you could call me the bad girl at my high school and that's partially because of my sarcastic persona. The other reason is that I kind of have to scare people so that they won't see my wings. Once I get close to someone, I feel like I shouldn't be keeping secrets from them if they are being honest with me, so I show them my wings. Then they freak out and never talk to me again. I mean, I'm seventeen and I haven't even kissed anyone yet.

I stopped back tracking my suckish life story and walked into my bathroom and proceeded with my morning. Unlike my best friend Nudge- who also has wings but her parents won't tell her why either- I absolutely hate makeup or anything girly. I know, I'm a horrible excuse for a girl. So, I just left my hair in its natural waves and walked over to my closet. I put on a pale blue over the shoulder cotton shirt, a pair of dark wash skinnies, and my favorite black combat boots and leather jacket.

"Max, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" yelled my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez from downstairs. She works as a vet so her schedule required her to leave right as I got downstairs.

"Bye honey! Have a great day!" She says and hugs me, and just because I Iove her homemade chocolate chip cookies, I hug her back. I mean I love my mom but I hate mushy emotions. When she left I scarfed down my cereal and drove to Nudge's house.

_**DON'TMINDMEI'MJUSTALINEBREAKBECAUSECOPPER CAT100DOESN'TKNOWHOWTOMAKEONE!**_

I walked up to Nudge's front door but before I could even knock, she flew out and jumped into the passenger's seat screaming, "We're gonna be LATE!"

"Calm down Nudge," I said as I buckled in. "We won't be late,"

"That's what you think," she mumbled.

"Nudge, that doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever…" Then she burst out laughing. What is up with this girl?!

"Mood swings much?" I asked only half joking.

"Yeppers! We're here!" She jumped out of the car and grabbed her bag.

"C'mon Max!" She said behind her as she started running. When I turned around to catch up, I ran into someone. I looked up into dark obsidian eyes. His outfit was quite similar to mine except everything was the same color as his eyes… black. Even his hair was black. I looked but up from his killer combat boots to see his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" _I _didn't even let him finish before I started my usual rant/ intimidation.

"Don't even try to touch me or you'll end up like every other guy in this school!" I got up and walked past the emo boy with the slightly shocked face. He was kind of cute… No! Stop thinking like that Max. He'll only run away screaming. You can't trust anyone.

**A/N Oh, stubborn, anger management deficient Max. Quit pushing away the Fax!**

Fang POV

I was driving into the parking lot of my new high school. Great, just another place where I can be called the bad boy. This wasn't the first time I have been the "new kid." I have moved at least 6 times in the past 5 years. I know, you're probably wondering "Why do you move so much?" I'm a foster kid. My "mom" got pregnant when she was my age and gave me away to some lab that, after cruelly experimenting on me, sent me to my first foster home. The only good thing about this family is that they didn't freak out about the whole, "Oh My God! You're a kid with bird wings!"thing because all of their children have wings too. They haven't told me yet but I'm guessing they got their wings in the same lab as me. , My foster brother Iggy is the same age as me, 17, and he is the best friend a guy could have. I mean, sure, he's a player and is kind of an outcast because he's blind but he is the nicest guy I know besides his brother Gazzy or the Gasman. Don't ask; I wasn't too excited when I found out why he got his name. he's a year younger and obsessed with bombs. Then there's my Angel. She is 14 and my ultimate favorite. As for my foster parents, they act like I am their biological child, which is pretty cool since my other foster parents didn't give a crap about me. They are the first family that has actually made me smile.

"Fang, hurry up man!" yelled Ig. I turned around to follow him when I ran into a girl about my height,, which was 5'11". She was beautiful.

She had naturally wavy brown and golden blonde hair and zero makeup. I put out my hand to help her up and began to apologize, but she cut me off.

"Don't even try to touch me or you'll end up like almost every other boy in this school!" She yelled as she shoved past me and ran to catch up to a girl who had curly hair and mocha skin. Iggy walked over to me and said,

"I heard you've met Maximum Ride…"

**A/N I really enjoyed rewriting this but it took forever to type! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
